vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Inochi Nichirin
|-| Cute girl = |-| Main Heroine = Summary A know-it-all girl who appears from nowhere. She sees herself as the female main character of the events that are taking place. Makoto is curious to why she knows so much about him and Mana. The Original of all category D's and the Manager of Earth, she controls the aliens that have been attacking. Her demi-god like powers grants her omniscience and immortality. She plans to rid the world of other nuisances so her and Makoto can be together, convinced he is the reincarnation of Makoto Shingon. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-C, 4-B with self-destruction Name: Inochi Nichirin Origin: Choudokyuu Shoujo 4946 Gender: Female Age: Billions of years Classification: Monster, Original of all category D's, Manager of the Earth, Embodiment of the Sun Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Weapon Master, Soul Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Attacks, Sizeshifting, Flight, Spaceflight, Regeneration, Summoning, Gravity Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Immortality, Life Creation, Matter Manipulation, Telepathy, Limited Omniscience Attack Potency: Star level, Solar System level with self-destruction (She is the Sun itself and is able to explode herself) Speed: Massively FTL (Can reach the Sun from the Earth in few seconds) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Star level Stamina: High Range: Interstellar Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: Embodiment of the Sun: Inochi, as the embodiment of the sun itself, has virtually unlimited power over the entire solar system. She can influence what is happening on any of the planets and can appear instantly anywhere in the solar system. She knows the past, present, and future. *'Omniscience:' She knows everything that happens in its area of responsibility (within the solar system). She knows the past and the future, but because of the influence of love (she fell in love with a man) clouded her vision of the future (because she does not want to know what will happen next). *'Avatars:' She is able to create her avatar's body anywhere in the solar system. Since this is only an energy projection, its destruction will not do anything to Inochi. *'Flight:' Her avatar, if necessary, is able to easily float in the air. *'Mind manipulation:' She has the ability to influence people's minds, including the ability to change memories. *'Creating a Life:' Inochi is able to create living creatures (monsters). It was she who created all category D's. She is able to create hundreds of creatures far more powerful than Kirin instantly. *'Manipulation of gravity:' She is able to manipulate gravity (for solar system objects). For example, she can easily send created monsters in the direction of the Earth as if it were meteorites. *'Self-destruction:' Begins the process of self-destruction of the sun. As a result, the Earth will perish as a minimum, and most likely the entire solar system will be destroyed. Gallery Inochi-3.jpg Inochi-4.jpg p009.jpg pmanshow_001.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Choudokyuu Shoujo 4946 Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Memory Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Immortals Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Summoners Category:Soul Users Category:Monsters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Tier 4